


Animal XXX-ing

by CountDee



Category: Animal Crossing, Animal Crossing New Leaf, Nintendo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Humor, Multi, Mystery, Other, Smut, dark au, missing person, raunchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDee/pseuds/CountDee
Summary: Emily left her home to find her Mother, her only clue being a few letters sent to her from the small Animalese town called Cherries. Suddenly declared Mayor, Emily finds a way darker history to the quaint town.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, I was told to write this, I'm sorry. More updates are sure to come because frankly, this is fun to write. Smut is coming later on.

  
\----  
"Rosie, what are you going to write back to Ken?"

"Huh-?"

"Oh my god, what are you writing? Let me see!"

"Hah! No! Don't look its not done yet!"

"AH-HA! Got it. Oh my god. 'Stop eating ass, Love Rosie.' I can't believe you. Can you please take this seriously? The guy is a major creep."  
\----

The train made a small jerk causing the overhead lights to buzz and flicker for a split second. As if riding the train alone wasn't spooky enough now half the vacant seats were going in and out of shadow whenever the lights decided they were tired only to be snapped awake by the train's violent surging. Luckily the light above the train's only passenger was stubborn to stay on and grill the fuck out of a fly that somehow wedged itself under the textured light casing. A young woman in her mid-twenties sat underneath the fly barbeque. A loose canvas rucksack occupied the seat next to her; headphone wires connected the sack to its owner's ears, telling her how to speak basic phrases in Animalese. She has listened to the playlist a hundred times ever since her human world became smaller and the inhabitants stranger..less human, ever since she decided she needed to take things into her own hands and leave...  
**KERCHUNK-RRRRRR**

  
The cabin lurched violently sending her into the seat in front of her, the rucksack thudded into the aisle, yanking out the earphones and announcing to the now dark train how to ask for directions in Animalese.  
**"Excuse me, I am lost.**  
Bllrrnnp tippp tiipphnt **."**

  
The young woman swore and couldn't help but notice how cold it had gotten with the lights out, the gentle chugging of the train suddenly louder in her ears (or was that her heartbeat), the only lights shining through the foggy glass came from a far away looking city. She took a deep breath, adjusted her beanie, picked her bag out of the aisle, and plopped back down into the seat that still had her butt warmth...and froze. A dark figure sat up on the far end of the train, two freakishly wide crimson cat eyes looking at her through the solid dark.

  
**"Help me.**  
**Tuurrnrnnnppt."** Recited her iPod.

The dark figure seemed to hop out of its seat and stagger down the main aisle at a slow, wobbly pace. The shadow creature's head was massive and the eyes remained fixed on the young woman, who was now white-knuckling her rucksack. Flashes of her life played in her mind, oh my god she was going to die here in this crappy train. Slowly the shadows slunk back as the thing hobbled closer to be illuminated by the only working overhead light, revealing a blue-ish grey and white cat wearing a red and black checkered sweater, and a nervous expression.

"Uh-huh. Hello. Si-Sir-Mi-Miss? Is it alright if I sit next to you?" He rubbed his paws together with anxiety and moving his huge eyes across the train. He reminded her of one of those old cartoon cat clocks, the ones with the eyes that swept side to side with each clock tick.

"Frankly, I'm fucking terrified. A-and traveling in pairs is better right? I was laying down trying to ignore all this jerking around..." He politely stood waiting for her answer. She then noticed she was blankly staring at him, mouth half open in fright, and clutching her bag like a murder weapon was inside. Promptly, she tried to relax and gestured with her hand to the seat across from her.  
"Thanks. So, uhm. Where are you headed?" The cat sat down in the assigned seat and tucked up his thin hairy legs to his chest, pulling the sweater over them so he looked like a bizarre Teepee. How old was he?

"Cherries," She took in a breath and tried to get used to the massive red gaze staring intensely back at her, "my mom sent me a letter saying she was staying there and uhm...it has been too long. Really need to see her again." Talking about it made a knot tie in her throat and her eyes burn instantly.

\---------  
"Dad, Mom has been gone for six whole months. I need you to help me look for her, please."

"Sweetpea...Your mother is an elusive type. See, if you were not an adult I would be worried, you can hold down the fort for her until she comes back, right?"

"I don't know what she did to you to make you stop loving her. I know you guys are divorced but please just. Please. Just. Help. Me."

"....I'll send you some money."

"Dad-"

"I love you."

"Don't go."  
\-----------

The cat blinked from the sudden awkwardness clouding them and glanced a few times out the train window before releasing his legs from the sweater to sit next to the human. She instantly felt ten times warmer, despite her general distrust of strangers getting so close, the heat radiating from the feline was comforting.

"Hey, don't-don't cry. I heard that Cherries is a very nice town, and I'm sure your mom would be ecstatic to see you again. Here, take this," From inside his sweater chest pocket he pulled out a small packet of travel tissues and pulled a small kleenex from the plastic to hand to her, "your makeup is kind of...e-everywhere. My name is Rover."

"Emily. Thank you, Rover." Emily took the tissue and cringed when she looked at her reflection in the window, eyeliner was streamed down her cheeks, she imagined if someone had seen her in the corner of the train they'd be just as scared as she had been of Rover.

"Eh, if you don't mind I'm going to pass out. I've been riding this train for uhm. A long time." Rover chuckled lightly and got a distant look in his eyes, "Is it okay if I stay n-next to you?"

Emily nodded, she was low key hoping he would stay as close as he was. It must be nice being so warm when the seasons are changing and becoming colder, global warming and all that shit.

The train thudded and rocked gently as they chugged past the distant town twinkling miles away. What once was scary wasn't so much anymore.

"Do you smell... barbeque? Eh. N-nevermind. Good night, Emily." Rover chuckled and eventually slipped into a softly purring sleep.

'Traveling in pairs is better.' Emily thought as she pressed her brow against the refreshingly cool glass with a light smile and closed her eyes.

 

 

 

 **"ZZrrt. Cherries. Pzzzrt"**  
The intercom nearly shattered Emily's eardrums with its sharp screeching. She bolted upright, drool trailing from her mouth to the window. With the back of her jacket sleeve, she wiped it quickly and looked to her right to find the seat next to her was empty beside her iPod, which she had forgotten had slid under the next aisle when the train lurched. Confused she stood and stretched the cramping in her legs out, looking around the morning lit cabin for her fluffy travel partner. No luck. He must've had his stop and didn't want to wake her. Which was a shame, Emily would've really liked to say goodbye. Slowly the train started to ease upon a dark tunnel if Emily remembered the map correctly the train station was immediately after the tunnel. Rucksack, mom's letter, and travel tissues in hand she started to make her way to the exit door in the dim lighting of the tunnel. She squinted at the sudden sunlight blasted her retinas, but as she got used to it she was awestruck at the small town of Cherries.

  
The whole town was flooded with pine and cherry trees, flowers and weeds in a magnitude of colors and types. The cottages in the town looked to have only one or two rooms, but they were just as diverse in design as the surrounding flowers. A few chimneys sent spiraling smoke into the crisp morning air. As the scenery became blocked by the train station, anxiety grabbed Emily by the neck and started to shake her violently. What if her mother wasn't here? What if she doesn't know Animalese as well as she thought and can't communicate with anyone? She only had 500 bells on her, just enough for two cups of coffee, how the fuck was she supposed to get home? Emily stared out the exit door glass with new found fear, the clear doors slid open and she took her first step onto the platform, she felt a warm reassuring pat on her shoulder. Emily spun around as the train started to pull away. Just in time, she noticed a pair of red eyes staring at her from one of the seat aisles, a friendly paw waved her goodbye. Emily waved back frantically and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update the chapter, honestly, I'm a paranoid mess about people reading my stuff, but thank you all so much regardless. \\( ^0^)/

The open wooden platform led directly into the station, the attendant desk currently had a sign which had scrawled "BRB" and the welcome gate lazily swung open. Emily debated if she should wait for the attendant's return and ask for directions but the pleasant sunshine beaming through the front door and birdsong made the decision for her to move on. Fiddling with the rucksack straps she passed the lockers and foreign maps on the walls and opened the exit door, a large crowd of animals all stared wide-eyed back at her. A yellow lab in a sweater vest dashed to Emily's side, her large bell necklace jangling loudly, and crooked her arm with hers.

"Ah! Here she is! Everybody, the mayor is here! Nobody panic! Here she is." The she-lab repeated this to the crowd many times while gesturing wildly until they all looked reassured, or rather they were all politely accepting the cute dog's embarrassing display.

"Uhm, what? I'm not the mayor. I'm looking for my mom.. here hold on.." Emily pulled the photo out of her pocket and held it up for the crowd to see but it was quickly snatched from her fingers by the yellow dog.

"Ahahaa. We can talk about. That. Later. Mayor." Next thing she knew Emily was practically being dragged away from the crowd's curious eyes to a large stone building, leaves crunching underfoot as they approached, outside flapped a flag with a single leaf printed on it. The dog flung the door open and hurried inside with the human in arm and slammed the heavy door closed behind them, closing out the flooding morning sunshine and pleasant birdsong. Emily instantly felt pinned.

The she-lab took a deep breathe and held out a paw for Emily to shake, "My name is Isabelle, I'm your assistant, Mayor...." Isabelle paused to catch the new arrivals name with a large welcoming smile.

"I'm not the mayor."  
  
When Emily didn't take up the offered greeting Isabel strode over to a desk covered with stacks of paperwork and important looking forms and a vase full of fresh cut sunflowers. She flung open a creaky drawer, and with shaking paws dug out an obviously old pack of menthols and lit up a thin cigarette. Emily waited patiently as the dog took a few exaggerated puffs.

"Please, just, fucking... work with me human. I need a mayor to stand in and just be a figurehead until I can figure out where THE ACTUAL MAYOR WENT." Isabel's jingle bell collar chimed loudly as her voice rose. Emily wondered if that was the purpose of the large bell, a kind of merciful shock collar for tempered flare-ups.  
_**ching ching ching ching-**_

Emily stood dumbfounded at the direct approach and eventually flopped back into a dense office chair. The lab shuffled some papers around on the desk, blowing out the cigarette smoke slowly as her nerves seemed to calm down.

"Look, I can do everything. I have been doing everything for a while but all the villagers, for some reason, want an actual mayor. I sent a request to the city to send in a qualified official to basically just be a figurehead because frankly, I've been running this damn show for a long time now. They accepted and said the guy was supposed to arrive this morning. We only have one train in. And you got off." Isabelle sighed and stared at Emily for a few long seconds before leaning across the desk to get closer to her face. Emily blinked at the foul smelling smoke coming off of the dog.

Emily stifled a cough, "There was a male cat named Rover that rode in with me but didn't get off at the station; could he be who you're looking for?"

Isabelle stood stiffly for a long while and squinted suspiciously into Emily's eyes. She opened her jaw to speak a few times before closing it again, words not coming out. Isabelle seemed nervous, "You saw Rover?" she asked softly, leaning away slowly and turning away to look vacantly at the vase of sunflowers, the yellow of the petals perfectly matched the canine's neatly groomed fur. She reached out and touched a flower.

"Yeah, he wanted to sit with me because the lights couldn't fucking stay on on the train. Scared the shit out of me though, his eyes are creepy but he is a nice guy." Isabelle nodded as Emily vaguely described her brief experience with the childlike cat Rover.

"Miss, I need you to do this for me. Rover, unfortunately, is not who we are looking for. In fact, I'm surprised he approached you at all, pardon me, but he was always nervous around humans. Do this for me. Do this for me, please. I'll be your assistant of course so I can do whatever you want me to do for you. Just let me take care of this town, okay?" Her large brown puppy eyes showed genuine concern for the pleasant little berg called Cherries. A town Emily was just now going to have to get used to for however long, as long as it takes to get her mother back into her life and bailout. Shadows passed in front of the side windows of the building, curious eyes of what looked to be a light blue cat quickly hid when Emily caught them peeping.

"...I'll do it. But I'm not planning on staying long-"

"Perfect!" Isabelle grabbed the human's jacket and licked up Emily's face. Quickly she hopped around the desk and was out the door with a large stack of paperwork, leaving Emily to wipe the slobber off her cheek in the empty office.  
"What the actual fuck."

\------------------

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Isabelle right over!"

"Ah-ha! Made it! Red Rover, Red Rover, send J- WAIT STOP! NO! THE TRAIN. JIMMY. OH MY GOD NO, PLEASE, GOD NO. NO. SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

\------------------  
  
Emily stood whenever she was positive all the spit was wiped off of her cheeks, straightened her beanie and pulled open the heavy town hall door. Immediately almost walking into a small light blue girl cat, she wore a pink plaid shirt and jumped surprised at Emily suddenly appearing, wide-eyed, and paw out as if she was going to push open the door, instead, her paw was now between Emily's cleavage.

"OH!" She pulled her paw away and smiled with a beaming shy cuteness, "Hi, Mayor! My name is Rosie an-"

"Rosie?" Emily stared in disbelief and quickly scooped up the small cat lady in her embrace, burying her face in the warm blue fur of her neck, hot tears stinging her eyes, "It's me, Emily, do you remember me, Rosie?" Rosie began to squirm and Emily released her to see tears in the little cat's eyes as well. Without another word Rosie's paw was in Emily's hand, her claws gently poking at her wrist as she urgently pulled the human out of the doorway and through piles of fallen leaves and snapping twigs underfoot toward a small purple cottage with a bright blue fence and roof. A loud announcement blasted over an intercom somewhere behind them as they ran in excited reunion towards the home.

**"Nine O'clock, everyone rise and shine!!"**

  
Rosie quickly unlocked the door and practically flung Emily inside, not the first time today she was thrown around like a sack of coffee beans. As soon as the door shut behind Rosie, she locked the latch and locked lips with Emily.


End file.
